Restart
by Mimi-chan Yaoi Lovers
Summary: LAST CHAPTER!..Bisakah Sasuke membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya lagi seperti dulu? . Chap 5 update! Warn : BL, Yaoi, OOC, abal, typo, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Ini fict pertama ku, maaf klo jelek.. hehe

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Author : Mimi-chan**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romace/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh..!  
**

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Terdengar sebuah seruan atau bisa dibilang teriakan yang luar biasa keras menggelegar di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"NARUTOOOOOOO...! Bangun! Sudah jam setengah 7, cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang didepan pintu kamar anaknya. Meski sudah cukup berumur, namun kecantikannya tetap terlihat disetiap garis wajahnya.

Siapakah yang disebutnya dengan 'Naruto' ini? Oh ternyata, itu adalah nama anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze ini, Namikaze Naruto.

Sementara sang ibu masih berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar Naruto hanya untuk membangunkannya, Naruto masih bergelung dengan nyaman di kasurnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang sudah meneriakinya selama 15 menit.

Sang ibu yang bernama Namikaze Kushina ini sudah sampai pada titik kesabarannya yang tertinggi. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak, "NARUTOOOOO! Bangun atau kusiram dengan air !" katanya sambil membawa sebuah ember dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Naruto. Dirumah keluarga Namikaze ini memang dalam setiap kamar tersedia kamar mandi.

Ah, akhirnya berhasil. Naruto pun membuka mata sambil sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Saat terlihat pemandangan yang menunjukkan wajah mengerikan ibunya yang membawa seember air, matanya langsung terbelalak dan ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya sambil berseru, "Ampun Kaa-san, jangan siram aku dengan air! Aku akan mandi sekarang!"

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Kushina dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, lalu pergi dari kamar itu sambil bersenandung riang. Ah, betapa cepat perubahan perasaannya. Ia tersenyum manis, berbeda sekali saat ia mengancam Naruto dengan air tadi.

"Huh... Kaa-san ini cerewet sekali. ," ujar Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Lalu ia mengambil seragamnya di lemari pakaian dan memakainya.

"Aku tadi kan sedang asyik tidur . Lagipula sekarang baru jam 07.00,padahal bel masuk kan masih setengah jam lagi. ," ujarnya sambil merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak ke ruang makan.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Ia langsung duduk di kursi dan menyapa ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Tou-san. Berangkat ke kantor jam berapa?" ucapnya sambil mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang ibu diatas meja makan.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Tou-san berangkat jam 8, sekarang Tou-san ingin bersantai dulu sebentar," jawab ayah Naruto a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Lama sekali, padahal aku ingin berangkat sekalian dengan Tou-san tapi tak apalah. Ah, Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya, sarapannya sudah selesai..!" seru Naruto setelah meletakkan segelas susu yang tadi bekas diminumnya diatas meja dan beranjak untuk memakai sepatu.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto," jawab ayahnya yang kembali membaca koran dan meminum kopi.

Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung pergi ke sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini sedang bersenandung kecil dijalan menuju sekolahnya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya dijalan pagi ini pasti akan terpukau dengan penampilannya sekarang, rambut pirangnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari terlihat sangat menyilaukan dan warna kulit tan karamelnya yang mengalahkan mulusnya kulit para wanita juga mata seindah langit cerah ini membuat para wanita yang melihatnya iri, sedangkan para seme-seme mesum malah hampir pingsan karena melihat pemuda tampan nan manis seperti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang terlampau polos atau mungkin bodoh, sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Sekitar 10 menit lagi Naruto akan sampai disekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School. Konoha Senior High School adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di kota Konoha ini. Naruto sekarang kelas 2 SMA di sekolah itu. Sebenarnya, badan Naruto terlampau mungil untuk ukuran pemuda 16 tahun dan lagi wajahnya yang terlalu manis membuatnya sering digoda oleh senpai-senpainya

Akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Kelas Naruto, kelas XI-C ada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah ini. cukup menguras tenaga untuk mencapai kelasnya.

"Ohayou!" seru Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya saat sudah sampai dipintu kelas. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto untuk mengucapkan itu dengan cara berteriak sebelum masuk terlebih dahulu. Semua temannya yang ada dikelas hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Naruto sebagai balasan.

"Hei, Naruto! Ohayou," balas salah satu sahabatnya, Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, seorang pemuda manis pecinta anjing, berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tato seperti taring berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya. Ia juga pemuda yang sangat cerewet dan berisik, mirip seperti Naruto. Orang-orang bilang sifat mereka mirip, hanya saja Naruto terlalu kekanakkan daripada Kiba.

"Ohayou Naruto," kata pemuda putih pucat yang ada di depan Kiba, Sai. Uchiha Sai, seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pendek dan bermata onyx. Ia adalah seorang pelukis hebat, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Mempunyai senyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan atau bisa dibilang tidak ikhlas, dan terkenal di antara wanita karena kesempurnaan fisik yang ia miliki. Meski Sai cukup menyebalkan, ia juga salah satu sahabat terbaik Naruto.

"Ck, mendokusei~ Kalian ini berisik sekali. Bisa tidak kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu, Naruto? Aku sedang berusaha tidur," ujar seseorang yang duduk di kursi disebelah Kiba, Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut yang diikat ke atas, membuatnya mirip seperti nanas. Ia adalah orang yang sangat malas. Selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur dimanapun, dan selalu berkata 'mendokusei' atau 'merepotkan' pada setiap orang. Tapi jangan salah, IQ Shikamaru itu melebihi angka 200, lho. Ia juga selalu mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di sekolah sejak kecil. Terkadang banyak yang iri dengannya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran dan selalu tidur, tetapi saat tugas dan ujian ia selalu bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik dan hampir mencapai sempurna. Tapi, ia juga sahabat Naruto yang selalu membantunya dalam memecahkan setiap masalah yang Naruto hadapi.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Shika. Sudah dari sananya suaraku seperti ini, jadi tidak bisa diubah lagi," kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda ke arah mereka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, setelah itu ia kembali tidur di mejanya. Lalu Naruto pun menghampiri mejanya yang ada di belakang Shikamaru dan dekat dengan jendela.

Naruto duduk sendirian di mejanya yang terdapat di pojok kiri kelas, paling jauh dari pintu masuk yang berada di sebelah kanan depan kelas. Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru duduk didepannya. Sai duduk di bangku kedua dari depan, bersama seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino. Susunan tempat duduk ini diambil dengan cara diundi oleh wali kelas mereka yang terkenal pervert dan sering terlambat masuk kelas.

Ino belum datang, jadi setelah meletakkan tas di mejanya, Naruto langsung menghampiri kursi yang berada di sebelah Sai dan mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Sai.

Setelah sebentar mengobrol dengan mereka, Naruto mulai bosan dan melihat keadaan disekitar kelasnya. Mata sapphire milik Naruto terhenti pada sosok seorang gadis manis berambut indigo yang tergerai panjang dengan mata lavender yang indah a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang sangat pendiam, dan memiliki paras yang cantik. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan manis itu membuatnya disukai banyak orang.

Naruto terus saja memperhatikan dirinya yang sangat mempesona. Naruto menyukainya. Selain karena wajahnya yang cantik, sifatnya yang sangat baik dan pemalu itu membuat Naruto sangat suka padanya. Kebetulan, Naruto sekelas dengannya sejak kelas 1 SMA, dan sekarang sudah awal semester 2 kelas 2 SMA. Naruto menyukainya sudah hampir setahun ini sejak pandangan pertama.

Selama ini Naruto sudah berusaha mendekatinya dengan segala cara, dan itu berhasil. Hinata sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, meskipun ia tidak mau menceritakan masalah-masalahnya. Tapi ia selalu membantun setiap Naruto membutuhkannya, dia orang yang sangat baik.

"Hayoo.. Memperhatikan Hinata lagi ya?" goda Kiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah duo konyol itu

"Tidak! Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kiba," bentak sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah karamelnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Naruto. Pipimu memerah tuh, malu ya?" kata Sai dengan santainya. Mendengar hal itu, Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tch, urusai.. Kalian ini menyebalkan sekali" seru Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hei, kalian berisik sekali! Mengganggu saja," Shikamaru berkata sambil memasang tampang kesal.

Sahabat-sahabatku memang mengetahui rahasia terbesar Naruto ini, rahasia bahwa sebenarnya seorang Namikaze Naruto menyukai seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Semua orang dikelas tahu bahwa Hinata punya kakak yang over protctive, maka dari itu Naruto tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Melihat Hinata yang sedang sendirian dikursinya karena teman sebangkunya -Sakura- belum datang, Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Ohayou," ujar Naruto pada Hinata setelah sampai ke kursinya. Naruto pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hm. O-ohayou Naruto-kun," balasnya singkat dan agak tergagap karena malu. Ia memang selalu bertingkah begitu. Terkadang Naruto heran dengan sikap pemalunya itu dan juga sebal dengan irit bicaranya itu. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menanyakannya tentang hal itu, karena ia mudah tersinggung dan mudah juga menangis. Naruto takut ia marah padanya hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, apa kau punya kaset novel yang menarik? Aku bosan dirumah sendirian besok, orangtuaku akan pergi dan aku akan sendirian. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu membaca aku tidak punya novel yang bagus," ucar Naruto panjang lebar memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm. A-ada," jawabnya singkat lagi sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Oh, lebih tepatnya mengarang cerita, Hinata memang mempunyai hobi mengarang cerita pendek. Hinata hanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Ini bukan karena dia menyukai Naruto, hanya saja sekarang wajah Naruto agak dekat dengannya.

"Benarkah?! Apa judulnya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar sambil memperhatikan diri Hinata yang sedang serius menulis.

"Deeper, kisahnya tentang adanya kehidupan dibawah tanah," ujarnya agak tergagap lagi namun kali ini sudah tak terlalu gugup lagi. (*aku gk bisa bikin cara bicara gagap ala Hinata,, hehe mohon maklum*)

"Wah, sepertinya menarik. Apa aku boleh pinjam?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Hm. Tentu boleh Naruto-kun," katanya, masih menunduk ke arah bukunya.

"Kau serius?! Horee! Besok bawa ya! Arigatou," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang terlalu ceria sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Iya, aku serius. Besok akan ku bawa untukmu," jawab Hinata sambil menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan.. Ya sudah sampai nanti, aku kembali ke kursiku dulu.. "ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari pada Hinata lalu beranjak dan duduk ditempatnya sekarang.

Tak lama setelah itu bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Kelas Naruto yang tadinya ramai pun mendadak sepi karena kedatangan wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayou minna-san," ucap Kakashi ceria setelah sampai di mejanya. Murid-murid dikelas ini merasa heran, tumben sekali guru mereka yang satu ini tidak terlambat biasanya tiada hari tanpa terlambat baginya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Kakashi bertanya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya. '_Tidak ada yang aneh dariku, tapi ada apa dengan mereka'_ itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi sekarang.

"Sensei, kenapa hari ini tidak terlambat ? Apakah ada sesuatu, sensei ?" tanya Sakura dan beberapa anak lain langsung mengangguk menyetujui, sementara beberapa anak lainnya tidak perduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, seperti Naruto yang masih terus melamun sedari tadi sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Sepertinya Ia belum menyadari kehadiran wali kelasnya karena terlalu asyik melamun.

"Ah, kau benar Sakura-chan, hari ini memang ada sesuatu. Silahkan masuk Uchiha-san," kata Kakashi. Seluruh pasang mata dikelas langsung melirik ke arah pintu. Disana sudah ada seorang pemuda tampan berkulit seputih susu, mata onyxnya yang hitam kelam, dan rambut darkblue yang mirip dengan err...pantat ayam ?

Semua yang ada pada dirinya sangat sempurna. Gadis-gadis dikelas itu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Uchiha-san," ucap Kakashi setelah pemuda itu sampai di sebelahnya.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure. Dozo yoroshiku," ujarnya datar.

"Kyaaaaaa... Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali.. "

"Sasuke-kun... kulitmu putih sekali padahal di Suna kan sangat panas.. Aku kagum padamu"

"waaahhh... suaramu juga sangat merdu.. kau ini sempurna sekali"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan gadis-gadis tersebut, Dia sudah menduga akan begini. Matanya menelusuri setiap penjuru kelas, dan tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang melamun di pojok kanan kelas, seorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan dan bermata indah, seindah warna langit yang biru. Memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang berwarna tan, membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Dia a.k.a Namikaze Naruto telah memikat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat pandangan pertama di SMP dulu. Mereka adalah dua pemuda yang sulit dipisahkan walau sering bertengkar, tapi itu dulu sebelun kejadian saat _itu_ merubah segalanya.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Author : Mimi-chan**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romace/Friendship**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh..!**

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, silahkan duduk disamping Namikaze-san.. " ucap Kakashi setalah Sasuke selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memandang ke arah jendela pun, kini mengalihlan pandangannya ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya. Dia baru sadar ada anak baru yang sedang menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya. Entah mengapa rasanya wajah putih susu dan bermata onyx itu terasa familiar dimatanya.

Setelah mendudukkan diri, Sasuke sempat melirik ke kiri untuk melihat Naruto dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan kelas, dimana Kakashi sudah memulai pelajaran.

"Ne, namamu siapa ?Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal. "kata Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping.

"Hn. Dobe. "kata yang dikeluarkan si Uchiha ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengejeknya dengan kata 'DOBE'

"Eh? A-apa kau bilang ? do-dobe? Aku bertanya nama padamu, dasar Teme!"ujar Naruto yang sedang naik darah

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi, Baka-Dobe"jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

Twitch..twitch

Empat sudut siku-siku sudah muncul dikepala Naruto, tanda bahwa dia sangat kesal sekarang.

"Tch, berhenti memanggilku 'dobe', Teme. Lagi pula aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. " kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang agak tembam itu. 'Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tidak berubah' batin Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencubit pipi yang menggemaskan itu. Namun, itu tak mungkin terjadi saat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh? A-ap.. "

Sebelum Naruto sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Itu namaku, Usuratonkachi. "

Twitch..

Perempatan dikepala Naruto muncul lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Si Uchiha bungsu itu telah memberinya nama panggilan dengan seenaknya. 'Usuratonkachi? Bukankah tadi dia sudah mengejekku dengan kata dobe ? ck, dia mnyebalkan sekali.'gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Ck, dasar Teme sialan" bentak Naruto dan itu membuat seluruh mata dikelas itu memandangnya dengan heran.

"Namikaze -san, tolong kecilkan suaramu itu. Dan jaga cara bicaramu saat gurumu sedang menerangkan! " tegur Kakashi seraya melempar spidol yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menulis dipapan tulis dan spidol itu berhasil mengenai kepala pirang sang Namikaze.

"Aduh,, go-gomen sensei, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. " ucap Naruto seraya mengelus kepalanya yang terkena spidol.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengajar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan tak terlihat oleh siapapun. 'Kita akan memulainya dari awal, Naruto. Akan aku tebus semua kesalahan ku dan aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi.'batin sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

**Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bel istirahat sudah terdengar kurang dari semenit yang lalu. Kantin pun sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para siswa siswi Konoha Senior High School yang sudh kelaparan. Saat ini Naruto mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sai.

"Cepatlah, aku lapar.. " itulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat dia sudah sampai disamping teman-temannya..

"Bukan cuma kau yang lapar, kami juga. Jadi berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil, Naruto. "seru Kiba yang langsung berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti yang lain.

"Ehehehe.. Aku sudah lapar sekali sih.. eh, tunggu dulu sebentar!" ucap Naruto saat sudah mencapai pintu keluar kelas mereka dan dia pun kembali masuk ke kelas. Ternyata dia ingin menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Hei Teme, kau mau ikut kami kekantin atau tidak ?"kata Naruto dengan takut-takut. Dia takut si Teme ini memanggilnya 'Dobe' atau 'Usuratonkachi' lagi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, pertanda 'iya' karena dia sudah mulai benjak dari kursinya.

Naruto pun nyengir salah tingkah, iya tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mau menerima ajakannya dan mereka pun menghampiri teman-teman Naruto yang tadi menunggu didepan kelas.

Di Kantin

Kantin hari ini sangat ramai dari biasanya, sampai-sampai Naruto dkk yang sudah membawa makanan ditangan masing-masing pun tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Di sekolah ini memang dilarang untuk makan dikelas, karena takut kelas akan kotor.

"Hahh, penuh sekali. Sebaiknya kita ke atap sekolah saja."usul Kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua, kecuali Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku malas menaiki tangganya.. hehe"ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau ini, kau tertular kemalasannya Shikamaru tuh"kali ini Sailah yang membuka suara. Candaan Sai ini berhasil membuat Kiba dan Naruto tertawa lepas.

"Hoamm, mendokusei!" trademark itu kembali terdengar dari mulut Shikamaru dan itu membuat mereka berhenti tertawa, lau saling berpandangan dan...dan..dan tertawa lagi.. hahaha rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, hanya memperhatikan mereka. Dia senang bisa melihat tertawa lepas seperti itu setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu karena kejadian 'itu'.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah, tempat mereka biasa makan dan bercanda saat istirahat selain kantin tentunya.

Atap Sekolah

Naruto dkk sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka beli dikantin tadi, keculi Sasuke. Dia tidak membeli makanan saat dikantin tadi, dia hanya membeli sekaleng jus tomat saja dan sekarang pun dia sedang berdiri dipagar pembatas atap sekolah tersebut yang tidak terlalu jauh dari teman-temannya. Ia sedang merenungi sesuatu disana sambil sesekali meminum jus dikalengnya.

_Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu_

_Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa Konoha Junior High School. Sekolah menengah pertama yang cukup elit ini sudah sangat ramai dengan anak-anak yang ingin melihat mading sekolah yang memberitahukan mereka lulus atau tidak. Sedangkan ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya halaman belakang sekolah. Dua pemuda sedang duduk disebuah pohon sakura. Remaja berambut raven yang mencuat keatas dengan sepasang mata onyx dan kulit seputih susu itu sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon sakura sembari mendekap erat seseorang yang ada dalam pelukannya. Seseorang itu beramput pirang jabrik dan berkulit tan karamel, dia sedang menyembunyikan mata blue sapphirenya dibalil kelopak matanya. Dia tidak tertidur, namun dia sedang merasakan pelukan hangat si raven yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Namun, tiba-tiba pria yang sedari tadi memeluknya erat itu, kini telah melepaskan pelukannya. Sehingga mata blue sapphire itu terbuka dan menampakkan keindahannya. Selang beberapa detik mereka bertemu pandang, si raven menarik dagu si pirang dan mengecup bibir ranum itu sekejap. Lalu dia melepaskan kecupan itu seraya membelai pipi sang kekasih a.k.a si pirang._

_"Ne, Naruto kau jangan pernah lupa padaku ya. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu nanti. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini. Tunggu aku selalu ya."kata si raven dengan senyum miris terukir dibibir pucatnya._

_"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau mau pindah dari kota ini! Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku disaat-saat SMA nanti?"tanya Naruto, sekilas terdengar nada kecewa didalam perataannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Maafkan aku Naruto, ini semua keinginan Tou-san. Dia mengajak ku pindah kota agar kau jauh dariku. Ini semua karena Tou-san sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Tou-san kan ?" jawab Sasuke seraya mengangkat dagu Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapatkan bulir air mata yang deras membasahi pipi tan Naruto-nya. Sasuke pun langsung mendekapnya erat, seakan ia tak mau melepaskan malaikatnya itu. Naruto tau kalau Tou-san Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku, akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai apa yang inginkan. Uchiha Fugaku sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naruto sejak seminggu sebelum hari kelulusan. Setelah mengetahui ini, Fugaku langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan menamparnya, lalu mengatakan akan memindahkan Sasuke ke kota yang jauh dari Konoha, Suna._

_"Kau jangan takut, aku pasti kembali. Sekarang ini aku belum bisa apa-apa untuk menentang Tou-san. Jadi, aku harap kau bersabar ya"bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan nafas hangat ditelinganya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini._

_"Aku akan kembali sekitar satu atau dua tahun lagi dan aku akan berangkat besok lusa,"kata Sasuke lagi. Sasuke belum mau melepas pelukannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang tadinya sudah agak tenang, sekarang dia kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_"Hiks...a-aku ti-tidak...hiks...mau kau p-pergi...hiks, a-aku takut...hiks.." jelas Naruto disela-sela tangisannya. Naruto tak salah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, dia pernah hampir dilecehkan oleh senpainya dulu dan preman yang selalu ada dijalan menuju rumahnya. Karena penampilan Naruto yang manis dan wajah polosnya itu membuat banyak seme mesum yang menginginkan dirinya. Selama ini dia selamat dari itu karena Sasuke selalu menolongnya dan selalu ada disampingnya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika sasuke tidak ada disampingnya. Jujur, saat ini dia sangat takut. Masa bodoh mau dibilang cengeng atau seperti anak perempuan atau semacamnya, dia tak peduli._

_"Ssstt, kau jangan takut aku akan menyuruh sahabatku yang ada dikota ini untuk selalu mengawasi dan menjagamu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti Naruto._

_"Jadi, kau akan memantauku dari sana?" tanya Naruto yang sudah myenelesaikan acara menangisnya._

_"Ya. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Tak usah takut, lagi pula kau ini kan laki-laki,"Sasuke tersenyum, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut Naruto._

_"Terima kasih, Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke sebentar. Dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya._

_Baru 2 hari Sasuke menetap diSuna, tapi kabar buruk telah kembali datang padanya. Kekasihnya, Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto saat ia akan pergi ke rumah neneknya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama ayahnya itu, bertabrakan dengan bus pariwisata yang sedang melaju kencang. Mobil itu pun terpental beberapa meter ke badan jalan. Ayah Naruto a.k.a Namikaze Minato mengalami luka-luka yang tak begitu parah, namun Naruto dinyatakan hilang ingatan permanen karena tubuh Naruto yang terpental keluar dari mobil dan kepalanya terbentur trotoar dengan keras._

_Baru 4 hari yang lalu bertemu Naruto dan mengatakan jangan melupakannya, tapi sekarang Naruto akan melupakannya juga semua kenangan indah mereka dimasa-masa SMP. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin mengunjungi Naruto, ayahnya selalu mengawasinya. Neji, orang yang ditugaskan Sasuke mengawasi Naruto lah yang memberitahu kabar buruk ini._

_Mulai hari ini Sasuke berjanji akan kembali secepatnya, dan memulai dari awal lagi dengan Naruto._

_Flashback End_

"...suke. Sasuke... Temee!"

Suara panggilan untuknya, berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Jangan melamun saja, ayo cepat.. Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi."kata Naruto,

"Hn"

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal atas jawaban hemat bin irit dari Sasuke,lalu dia berlalu pergi dari situ dan diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

**Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

Setelah makan malam, Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan murid baru dikelasnya, anak itu menjadi pemancing emosinya saat disekolah. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum, ah rasanya dia seperti sedang merindukan seseorang.

Naruto terus memandangi bulan dari balkon kamarnya, angin malam yang dingin pun dia abaikan walau itu bisa membuat dia masuk angin. Dia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya sekarang. Selain Sasuke, yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini adalah gadis manis bermata lavender, Hinata. Naruto sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Sekarang Naruto sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia menyayangi Hinata hanya sebagai adik. Dan anehnya ia baru sadar sekarang. Ternyata rasa suka dan cinta itu, 2 hal yang jauh berbeda.

"Ada apa denganku? Saat berbicara dengan si Teme itu rasanya, seperti sudah lama tak bertemu. " gumam Naruto.

Setelah rasa kantuk menyerangnya, barulah dia masuk ke kamarnya dan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

**Di Apartement Sasuke**

Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri di apartementnya setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya gara-gara dia memaksa untuk tinggal disini. Ibu dan kakaknya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, pasti sangat sedih bila melihat ini. Tadi sore, ayahnya mampir ke apartementnya. Dia hanya berkata, "Hiduplah seperti apapun yang kau mau. Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang terpenting saat ini". Setelah mengatakan itu, ayahnya meninggalkan apartemennya.

Ternyata, ayahnya yang selama ini dia pikir egois itu punya maksud baik untuk semua ini. Pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang pada malaikatnya. Sekarang tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih besar dari yang dulu dan dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kelewat ceria dan bukan penakut lagi seperti dulu.

Rasanya sesak sekali saat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah tak mengenalnya. Naruto yang sekarang memang berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia melupakan semua hal yang penting bersama Sasuke. Sasuke terus mengingat-ingat kenangannya dulu. Seakan baru saja ia alami kemarin, saat Naruto menerima cintanya, saat Naruto membalas pelukannya, saat-saat dimana dia bercengkrama dibawah pohon sakura dihalaman belakang sekolah. Seperti baru kemarin ia alami itu, tapi nyatanya itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata onyx miliknya.

Ingin sekali mengungkapkan apa yang ada didalam hatinya pada Naruto kini, tapi itu sulit. Ia harus bersabar sampai perasaan itu datang lagi dengan sendirinya pada Naruto.

Lama-kelamaan matanya semakin berat dan akhirnya terpejam. Menciptakan dengkuran halus yang terdengar damai.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Author : Mimi-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x NarutoGenre : Romace/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Bertele-tele, Alur kelamaan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh..!**

_"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut... "_

_"Tapi aku harus pergi, Naruto. Aku pasti kembali nanti, suatu saat dan itu pasti,"balas lelaki bermata onyx itu dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali terlukis diwajahnya._

_Lawan bicaranya a.k.a Naruto terdiam, lalu terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya, "hiks...a-aku pa-pasti merindukanmu, `Suke. "ujarnya seraya memeluk lelaki dihadapannya._

_"Iya, aku tahu itu. Tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu", Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan Naruto, lalu mencium keningnya dan berjalan menjauh dari hadapan si pirang itu._

_"...jangan pergi..." lirih Naruto._

Tidak biasanya ia terbangun dini hari begini. Dia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit dengan tangan kanannya, lalu tangannya turun ke pipinya yang basah. Tunggu dulu, basah? Ya, basah dan hangat. Dia menangis saat tertidur tadi dan mimpi yang baginya sangat aneh, orang yang ada di mimpinya tadi memang dia tapi, siapa lelaki yang dipanggilnya _'Suke_ tadi? Hah, dengan memikirkan ini membuat kepalanya menjadi tambah sakit. Pemuda bermata blue sapphire ini pun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya, jam 04.50. Waktu yang terlalu pagi untuknya bangun dan saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, ia berfikir untuk terjaga hingga pagi datang.

"NARUTOOO! Cepat bangun dan mandi." Teriakkan dan suara pintu yang digedor ibunya a.k.a Kushina sudah mulai terdengar ditelinga Naruto yang sudah bangun sejak subuh tadi.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku sudah bangun dan jangan bergedor pintu begitu Kaa-san, pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Eh?.." Kushina heran, tumben sekali anaknya tidak mengomel saat dibanguni. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya tak usah sekolah. Hari ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke Otto. Oh iya, Kaa-san harus berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan lupa minum obat."

"Iya, Kaa-san" jawab Naruto.

**Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ternyata dia memaksakan diri untuk sekolah. Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai melewati koridor sekolahnya. Dia tampak lesu hari ini, dia berusaha mengingat lelaki yang ada dimimpinya tadi. Tapi saat ia berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah lelaki itu, malah membuat kepalanya sangat sakit seperti sekarang.

Saat memasuki ruang kelasnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan 'ohayou' dengan berteriak. Namun ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada lirih dari mulutnya.

"Ohayou" sapaannya ini hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Tumben sekali kau lesu begitu. Apa kau sakit?", pertanyaan Kiba ini hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dan senyum lemah dari Naruto.

"Ck, jika kau sakit lebih baik tidak usah sekolah. Merepotkan saja", Naruto hanya mendengus pada 'rusa pemalas' a.k.a Shikamaru itu, lalu dia mendudukan dirinya dikursinya. Dia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Sasuke belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi. _'Suke? Apa mungkin dia Sasuke?'_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran tentang mimpinya itu.

"Dia kenapa sih? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Kata Kiba yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang lesu, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mendokusei. Lebih baik aku tidur,, hoaamm", si pemalas ini menguap lalu tertidur seperti biasa. Kiba hanya dapat mengumpat kesal karena kelakuan temannya itu.

'_Tidak mungkin dia Sasuke, bahkan aku baru bertemu kemarin dengannya kan?Masa aku langsung memimpikannya ?Tidak mungkin itu dia'_ Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dan berusaha lagi mengingat wajah lelaki yang ada dalam mimpinya itu. Namun, lagi-lagi rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Ini membuatnya mengerang tertahan, kali ini benar-benar sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?"

Suara itu membuat sang Namikaze mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan bermata onyx serta rambut raven pantat ayam milik pemuda itu. Ia tahu siapa pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat menyadari itu, Naruto pun berdiri, lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke dan tersenyum .

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Te- ..Ughh"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, rasa sakit dikepalanya bertambah dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'? Kau sakit, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya akan mengucapkan sesuatu, malah kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

"Dobee..!" tanpa disadari, teriakkan Uchiha bungsu ini terdengar oleh seluruh siswa siswi yang ada dikelas.

Sasuke pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang UKS.

"Berisik sekali,.." Shikamaru pun kembali terbangun saat mendengar teriakkan itu.

Kiba segera menjitak kepala Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga, "Baka, Naruto pingsan tadi. Si Uchiha itu baru saja membawanya ke UKS."

"hah,, sudah ku bilangkan kalau dia itu sedang sakit. Sebaiknya kau lihat keadaannya, dan kabari aku. Sai hari ini tidak datang, dia sedang pergi bersama keluarganya. Dan aku akan tidur lagi sekarang." Pemuda berambut nanas itu kembali mendengkur. Hal ini membuat Kiba naik darah dan mengumpat. Dia pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk menuju ke UKS melihat keadaan Naruto. Saat akan mendekati pintu keluar, dia hampir menabrak seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita.

"K-kiba-kun, ka-kau ma kemana? " wanita itu tampak malu-malu menanyakan itu.

"Aku mau ke UKS. Tadi Naruto pingsan, dan Sasuke sudah membawaanya ke sana" jelas Kiba. Mata lavender wanita itu membulat.

"Be-benarkah?,, t-tapi..a-ano diluar sudah ada Asuma Sensei. Se-sebaiknya n-nanti s-sa-saja." Ucap wanita itu takut-takut. Dia sudah membawakan buku yang diminta Naruto kemarin (dichapter1), tapi ternyata Naruto sedang sakit. Ia tak menyangka orang seceria Naruto pun bisa jatuh sakit sampai pingsan seperti itu.

"hahh, baiklah Hinata-chan. Tapi, apakah kau mau ikut ke UKS nanti?"

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum manis. Lalu, mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk saat Asuma Sensei masuk ke kelas.

Saat Asuma mengabsen murid-muridnya, ia tidak menemukan Naruto dan murid baru itu.

"Kemana Naruto dan murid baru itu?" tanya Asuma.

"Ng.. A-ano, tadi Naruto pingsan dan Sasuke membawa Naruto ke UKS, sensei." Jelas Kiba.

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Kita lanjutkan materi kemarin."

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara belajar-mengajarnya.

**Saat yang sama di UKS**

Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menemukan UKS. Dia lupa bahwa dia ini murid baru dan yang paling penting sekarang, dia tak tahu dimana UKS. Bel sudah berbunyi dan koridor yang dia lewati sangat sepi, jika seperti ini dia tidak bisa menanyakan dimana letak UKS. Sasuke terpaksa mencari UKS dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah sekiranya 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan pintu bertuliskan UKS. Sasuke pun segera mendobrak pintu itu dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam. Dengan segera ia meletakan tubuh Naruto disalah satu ranjang yang ada disana. Wajah Naruto yang berwarna tan karamel, sekarang menjadi agak pucat.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan ranjang itu. Ia perhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlelap. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengecup kening pemuda pirang itu. Betapa khawatirnya dia saat ini. Walau harus membolos pelajaran, dia akan tetap disini untuk menemani Naruto.

"Sadarlah, Dobe. Kau jangan membuatku khawatir." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga pemuda pirang itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap kepala bersurai pirang itu.

Sudah satu jam dia menunggu Dobe-nya terbangun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia merasa semakin khawatir.

Cklek...

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dari arah pintu menampakan seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat pendek dan memakai blazer berwarna putih. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang dingin pada wanita yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu.

"Namaku Shizune, aku pengurus UKS disekolah ini. Kau yang membawa dia ke sini?" kata Shizune saat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Biar ku lihat. Tidak biasanya anak ini pingsan seperti ini."

Sasuke pun menyingkir dari samping ranjang itu untuk membiarkan Shizune memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri, Uchiha-san? " tanya Shizune yang sudah selesai melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Sekitar satu jam, bahkan lebih." Kata Sasuke dengan sangat tenang, walau dalam hatinya sangat khawatir luar biasa.

Shizune menghela nafas sebelum, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."Sebaiknya dia dibawa kerumah sakit saja. Aku tidak bisa memastikan dia sakit apa. Suhu badannya normal, tapi nafasnya terlihat lemah. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Hn"

Setelah mendengar itu, Shizune pun berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali duduk dikursi sebelah kanan ranjang tadi, lalu dipandangnya wajah tan yang pucat itu.

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku tidak khawatir, Dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih. Sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir pada Naruto, Sasuke berencana membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Yang Sasuke kerjakan sekarang hanya menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan 'lagi'.

ting...tong...ting...tong

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar bel tanda istirahat untuk menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat ia akan membuka pintu, pintunya sudah dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Ternyata diluar sudah ada Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Hinata.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?" kata Kiba dengan nada tak suka dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku diperintah Shizune-san untuk membawa dia ke rumah sakit." Jawab Sasuke seraya balas memandang Kiba.

"A-ano..Mmm-memangnya Na-naruto-kun k-kenapa ?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hn"

Hanya jawaban itu yang terdengar dari bibir pemuda berambut raven itu, setelahnya ia pun berlalu begitu saja.

"Si pantat ayam itu menyebalkan sekali sih. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita kunjungi Naruto dirumah sakit sepulang sekolah saja." Kiba hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas dan segera berlalu ke kantin.

"Mendokusei..hoamm" Shikamaru mulai mengantuk, ia berpisah dengan Kiba di pertigaan koridor sekolah. Kiba ke arah kantin sedangkan Shikamaru kembali ke kelas. Hinata ?..Dia memilih mengikuti Shikamaru.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Hati pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini sungguh tidak tenang sekarang. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya Naruto seorang. Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang tadi masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto pun keluar. Dokter dengan rambut pirang pucat diikat dua dibawah dan bermata coklat madu a.k.a Tsunade.

"Apakah anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu pada Sasuke.

"Bukan, saya temannya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya tinggal. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu jadi, aku tak ingat dimana ia tinggal."

Dokter itu berpikir sejenak sambil mengusap dagunya dengan tangan, "Begitu.. ehm, seharusnya aku membicarakan ini pada orang tuanya. Tapi yang ada disini hanya kau, jadi tolong sampaikan ini pada orang tuanya bila mereka sudah pulang."

"Hn"

Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Hmm, apakah kau berteman dengannya sudah lama?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Sejak umur kami 11 tahun tepatnya, dan sekarang 17 tahun. Jadi, kami sudah saling kenal selama 6 tahun." Jawab Sasuke

"Apakah dulu dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Sekarang Tsunade terkesan seperti wartawan.

"ya, dia mengalami keduanya. Dan dia amnesia permanent". Jawab Sasuke seraya mendongakkan kepala menghadap ke langit-langit koridor rumah sakit.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Tsunade menghela nafas,

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi begini, dia tidak sadarkan diri karena dia terlalu memaksa untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Karena terlalu memaksa padahal otaknya tak mampu, jadi beginilah jadinya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan masa lalunya. Itu berbahaya bagi saraf otaknya. Dan satu lagi ini bisa menyebabkan kematiannya. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang." Tsunade pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung. Separah inikah keadaannya?. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar rawat Naruto. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kedalam kamar. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang itu berisi pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang terlelap. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada disamping ranjang itu.

"Ss-sas-sukee.. "

Mata Sasuke membulat saat mendengar Naruto mengigaukan namanya. Segera ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat seraya berkata, "Aku disini. Sadarlah, Naruto." Kemudian mengecup kening pemuda pirang itu beberapa saat.

"J-jangan pe-pergi-i, kumohonh." Kata Naruto lagi, sekarang ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tak kan pergi lagi, aku janji", ucap Sasuke yang sekarang telah meneteskan air matanya. Betapa sekarang ia menyesal meninggalkan Naruto dulu hingga seperti ini. Tak terasa ada yang menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya itu dan itu adalah telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Ss-suke ?Aku sangat merindukanmu", lirih Naruto sambil menatap lekat mata Sasuke.

"Kau? Kau sudah ingat aku, Dobe? " kata Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto tadi.

"Aku berusaha mengingatmu, Baka Teme.. Awh" jawab Naruto seraya berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tadi tiduran saja, Dobe.!"

"Tidak enak kalau mengobrol sambil tiduran, Teme."

"Hn"

Hening...hening...hening

"A-ano, maaf aku telah melupakanmu 'Suke." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau sudah mengingatku kan?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, tepat saat itu Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Kemudian, Sasuke mengelus surai pirang Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum termanis yang dia punya. Kemudian senyuman di wajah Naruto pun hilang

"Tapi... a-aku.. yang aku ingat hanya bahwa kau pacarku dan kejadian saat perpisahan kita waktu itu. Aku...aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya dari awal. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal dan satu lagi tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita lagi. Ayah sudah mengizinkan aku untuk melakukan apapu yang ku mau."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibuku? Mereka tak akan merestui."

"Aku akan bicara dengan mereka nanti."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, "Ssstt.. Sekarang tidurlah"

Naruto mengangguk, tapi saat Sasuke beranjak pergi tangan Naruto menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini."

"Aku akan kembali kesekolah sebentar. Aku akan mengambil tas kita dan membawa Shikamaru dan Kiba kemari. Mereka sangat khawatir, Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf.. tapi, tunggulah sampai aku tidur. Aku takut." Kata Naruto yang sekarang hampir menangis. (cengeng amat sih, Naru.. #digaplok)

"Hn. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, kau butuh istirahat. " ucap Sasuke yang kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oyasumi, Dobe" Sasuke mengucapkan itu sambil mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Naruto. Dan sekarang pun wajah Naruto terlihat bersemu merah.

"Oyasumi, Teme"

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun tertidur. Sasuke pun menunggu beberapa saat, lalu beranjak keluar untuk kembali ke sekolah.

**Kembali ke Sekolah**

Sasuke terus menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi untuk mencapai ruang kelasnya. Saat ini memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir, maka dari itu koridor sekolah sangat sepi.

Sasuke pun berhenti melangkah didepan kelas yang bertuliskan XI-C. Kaki jenjangnya pun mulai mengetuk pintu. Dan akhirnya terdengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, lalu dia pun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya dan memandangnya bingung.

Sasuke mengabaikan pandangan itu, lalu berjalan mendekat ke meja guru yang sudah terisi oleh guru kimia-nya, Kabuto.

"Maaf sensei, saya hanya ingin mengambil tas saya dan Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

Kabuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Memangnya kalian mau kemana lagi? Sejak tadi pagi kau dan Namikaze-san sudah membolos."

"Kami tidak membolos, Kabuto-sensei. Tadi pagi Naruto sakit dan Shizune-san menyuruh saya untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit." Jelas Sasuke,

"Itu benar. Tadi ku lihat Sasuke-kun menggendong Naruto menuju gerbang sekolah. Ah, andai saja aku yang sakit, pasti Sasuke-kun langsung menggendongku juga." Kata salah satu siswi dikelas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura.

"Tidak akan pernah." tanggap Sasuke dingin. Sakura pun mendengus sebal mendengar itu.

Kabuto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura,"Baiklah Uchiha-san. Silahkan ambil tas yang tadi ingin kau ambil."

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah bangkunya, lalu mengambil tasnya dan tas Naruto. Sebelum keluar, ia sempat melirik Kiba dan Shika .

"Cepat datang sepulang sekolah, Naruto menunggu kalian." Seru Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi kami akan pulang dulu." Jawab Kiba.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun pergi dari sekolah menuju apartementnya. Apartementnya? Ya, apartementnya. Dia akan ganti baju dulu, setelah itu baru kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke sudah mengganti bajunya, sekarang iya memakai kaos putih polos yang dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru putih yang tidak dikancing dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya dan jangan lupa sepatu kets putih terpasang dikakinya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sasuke pun langsung menuju rumah sakit.

**Rumah Sakit**

Mata sebiru lautan itu mulai terbuka perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya pun, mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia mencari Sasuke. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia pun melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamar itu dan akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Hah, ternyata baru jam setengah 2 siang ya. Masih setengah jam lagi _mereka_ kemari." keluh Naruto

Dia pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan berdiri didekat jendela. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih sambil membawa kantung infusnya. Setelah mencapai jendela, ia pun membuka jendela itu dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ternyata, seharian didalam ruangan ini membuatnya sesak. _'Aku tak menyangka, orang yang ku panggil Teme itu adalah kekasihku. Terima kasih Kami-sama, karena telah mengembalikan dia dan ingatanku.'_ Inner Naruto.

Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri didepan jendela sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Bahkan sampai ada orang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu pun, dia tak menyadari.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya lagi untuk merasakan dekapan hangat itu dan ia pun tahu siapa yang mendekapnya ini.

"Kau bisa sakit lagi, Dobe. Sudah kubilang, jangan membuatku khawatir." Bisik seseorang yang memeluknya itu tepat di telinganya dan membuat Naruto merasakan hangatnya nafas orang .

"Hn" jawab Naruto.

"Hey, itu trademark-ku .." kata seseorang itu sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Teme. Aku bosan menunggumu ditempat tidur, kau lama sekali." Kata Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Sekarang kau kembali ke tempat tidur ya. Aku sudah membawa makan siang untukmu. Ayo!"

Sasuke pun mencium pipi chubby Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sekarang wajah Naruto sudah memerah sempurna.

"Wajahmu merah, Dobe." Sasuke pun menyeringai jahil ke arah Naruto.

"Diam kau, Teme." Gerutu Naruto, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan diikuti Sasuke.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, sedangkan Sasuke menghampiri meja disamping kiri ranjang untuk mengambil semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto. Dan ikut mendudukkan diri diranjang itu. Sasuke pun mulai menyendok bubur itu.

"Makanlah ini."

"Aku tak suka bubur, Teme. Aku ingin ramen" kata Naruto yang menolak suapan dari Sasuke.

"Masih suka ramen rupanya. Jika kau masih berada dirumah sakit, kau tidak boleh makan ramen. Itu makanan yang tidak sehat, Dobe. " jelas Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku mau ramen"

"Tidak"

"Ramen"

"Tidak"

"Ramen"

"Tidak"

"Ramen"

"Hah, aku akan mentraktir ramen jika kau sudah keluar rumah sakit, Dobe"

"Souka? " seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn. Sekarang makan ini dulu."

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Lucu sekali wajah Naruto saat disuapi. _'Seperti anak kecil saja' _batin Sasuke

"Ne, Teme. Mm, mana Shika dan Kiba? Kau bilang mereka akan kemari bersamamu kan?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai menghabiskan buburnya.

"Hn. Mereka pulang dulu untuk mengganti baju. Sebentar lagi pasti datang. Aku ke toilet dulu." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Tok...tok...tok..

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, barulah terdengar suara ketukkan di arah pintu kamar.

"Masuk." Kata Naruto..

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka, menampilkan 2 sosok manusia. Pemuda yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah si Pecinta anjing a.k.a Kiba yang main nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Sementara itu pemuda yang satunya a.k.a Shikamaru, hanya mengikuti dengan malas dibelakang.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik sajakan? Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba pingsan? Kau sakit apa?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok...hehe" jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Si bocah anjing ini khawatir sekali padamu. Tumben sekali kau sakit. Hah, sekalinya sakit malah masuk rumah sakit. Merepotkan." timpal Shikamaru.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Kata Naruto yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia minta maaf untuk hari ini.

"Tak apa Naruto. Oh iya, tadi Hinata menitipkan ini untukmu." Kiba memberikan sebuah novel tebal yang ber judul 'Deeper' kepada Naruto.

"Wah, aku hampir lupa kalau sudah meminta Hinata untuk membawa novel ini. Terima kasih. " jawab Naruto dan mengambil novel itu.

Krieeettt...

Suara pintu yang toilet yang ada dikamar itu, membuat 3 pasang mata tadi mengarah ke sana.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang keluar dari toilet itu.

"Ekhem.. ah tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Ku kira kau sudah pulang dari tadi," jawab si bocah anjing.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku yang sedang sakit sendirian? Itu tak mungkin." Kata Sasuke santai, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada didekat jendela dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eh?", mereka ber2 a.k.a Kiba dan Shikamaru yang baru connect dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi, akhirnya kaget massal. Wajah Naruto mulai menampakkan rona merah.

"Tu-tunggu d-dulu, Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau dan Naru to-",

"Sejak kami SMP." Perkataan Sasuke yang memotong tanya dari Kiba membuat ShikaKiba makin cengo.

"Teme, bisa kau tidak sefrontal itu?" kata Naruto malu-malu karena ada kedua temannya disini.

"Biar saja."

"Huh, kau ini seenaknya saja, dasar Teme." Naruto terus menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sangat malu.

"Hey..hey Naruto, ayo ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan diikuti anggukan setuju Shikamaru.

"Biar si Teme saja yang menceritakannya, aku sudah lupa." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku, Dobe? Kau saja.!"

"Tidak. Tapi kau saja. Aku kan sudah lupa, Teme."

"Hah,, baiklah.. Jadi begini,...bla...bla...bla."

Sasuke sebenarnya malas untuk menceritakan ini, karena banyak omong itu sungguh sangat tidak UCHIHA sekali. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto sudah lupa, yang Naruto ingatkan hanya bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya dan saat-saat perpisahan waktu itu.

Sasuke tidak menceritakan dari awal. Ia hanya menceritakan yang harus diketahui saja. Dari perpisahan mereka saat kelulusan, saat Naruto hilang ingatan permanen, dan saat Naruto sudah ingat, walau hanya kejadian kecil saja yang dia ingat.

**To be continued**

Maaf klo terlalu bertele-tele n' gk nyambung..

Soalnya Mimi masih belajar.. hehe ^^v

**Balesan bwt riview: **

Earl Louisia: Sasu udah direstuin kok.. Soal'a Fugaku udah cape brantem mulu ma Sasu dan karna Naru hilang ingatan, makanya Sasu mau mulai dari awal lagi.

Satsuki Naruhi: Nanti dichapter depan ada flashback kenapa fuga ngelarang hubungan itu. Ortu Naru ngerestuin atw engga, itu juga aku buat dichapter depan.. jdi sabar ya nunggu updatenya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Author : Mimi-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Bertele-tele, Alur kelamaan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh..!**

_Flashback_

_"Dua hari setelah kelulusanmu, tou-san akan memasukanmu ke SMA yang ada di Suna." Tegas pria paruh baya kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan diruang tamu yang sepi._

_"Tap-" jawaban pemuda berambut raven ini terpotong saat..._

_"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Sasuke. Keputusan ku sudah bulat." Kata Fugaku yang sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya._

_"Aku tak ingin pindah, Tou-san."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"..."_

_"Karena bocah pirang itu kah, Sa-su-ke?"_

_Pertanyaan ayahnya ini, berhasil membuat kedua mata onyx-nya membulat sempurna. Darimana tou-san tahu?, itulah yang ada dipikirannya setelah ayahnya berkata seperti itu._

_"Selama ini tou-san mengawasimu. Dan tou-san tahu setelah mendapatkan ini!"_

_Fugaku pun mengeluarkan dua buah foto yang ada disaku celananya dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Foto-foto itu membuat Sasuke kembali melebarkan matanya. Foto itu... itu adalah foto dirinya dan Naruto saat mereka berpegangan tangan waktu pulang sekolah. Dan yang satu lagi, foto mereka saat berpelukkan di bawah pohon sakura dihalaman belakang sekolah._

_Sasuke mengutuk siapa pun memberikan itu pada ayahnya._

_"Aku mencintainya, Tou-san." Ucap Sasuke tenang, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Sasuke tidak takut pada ayahnya, tapi yang ia takutkan adalah ayahnya akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto_

_"Kau bilang cinta? Uchiha tidak akan mempunyai keturunan jika hanya bermodal cinta. Kau harus mencintai seorang perempuan, Sasuke."_

_"Aku akan tetap mencitainya apapun yang terjadi."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, perkataan ayahnya membuat dirinya membatu._

_"Jika kau menolak..."_

_"...kau tahu apa yang akan tou-san lakukan kan, Sasuke?"_

_"Hn."_

_Sasuke pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tahu, ayah nya akan melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkannya dengan Naruto. Mau atau tidak mau, Ia harus menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Sasuke tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto jika Ia menolak kemauan ayahnya. Dan Ia pun telah memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan ayahnya, pindah ke Suna dan meninggalkan Naruto di Konoha._

_Flashback End_

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk dari jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat ke atas yang tertidur disofa pun mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya. Lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar rawat itu.

Sejujurnya Ia masih mengatuk saat ini. Tadi malam Ia tidak bisa tidur, Ia takut ayahnya yang tiba-tiba merestuinya begitu saja. Takut bahwa itu hanya bagian rencana ayahnya untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto 'lagi'. Selain itu, apakah dirinya akan diterima oleh keluarga Naruto? Semua itu terus berputar dikepalanya sepanjang malam tadi, hingga Ia tak bisa tidur.

Saat selesai menggosok gigi, Ia memandangi dirinya dicermin. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Kemudian membasuh mukanya untuk yang kedua kali.

Setelah selesai, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Di lihatnya pemuda berambut pirang yang masih tidur dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar sangat tenang.

Perlahan, Sasuke menghampiri ranjang tempat bocah itu tidur. Lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang itu. Dia mulai menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi pemuda itu. Selesai dengan itu, ia mendekatkan bibinya ke telinga pemuda itu sambil berbisik, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji."

"engh.."

Erangan pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dengan cepat. Dan saat itu Ia melihat mata biru pemuda itu memandangnya heran sekaligus terkejut. Sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Teme?" kata pemuda pirang itu.

"Membangunkanmu"

Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjang itu dan duduk disofa dekat jendela tempatnya tidur tadi malam. Sementara Naruto terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Ne, Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku bosan disini."

"Hn."

"Jawab aku, Teme."

"Hn. Besok kau boleh pulang."

"So-"

Tok...tok...tok

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu. Dan pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan seseorang bermata onyx dan berambut hitam pendek yang lurus. Ternyata dibelakang pria itu ada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Sai, kau datang?" pekik Naruto senang.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan temanku." Jawab Sai seraya tersenyum.

"O-ohayou Na-naruto-kun." Ucap gadis yang tadi ada dibelakang tubuh Sai.

"Ohayou. Eh? ada Hinata-chan juga ya." Seru Naruto.

Mereka –Sai dan Hinata– berjalan menghampiri sofa yang ada didekat jendela yang ternyata sudah berpenghuni, Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat keduanya sudah duduk dekat dengannya. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis –Hinata– itu.

Ia tak masalah jika Sai dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, toh Sai sudah punya Ino. Tapi yang Sasuke khawatirkan adalah Hinata. Ia tahu dari Kiba jika Naruto menyukai Hinata sejak lama.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke..!" panggil pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya._

_"Hn."_

_"Naruto sudah tertidur, mungkin dia lelah. Kami –aku dan Shika– akan segera pulang. Jaga dia baik-baik dan jangan macam-macam!" ancam Kiba._

_"Hn."_

_"Oh iya, dan satu lagi..." Kiba berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya._

_"Hati-hati dengan Hinata. Naruto menyukainya." Bisik Kiba tepat ditelinga Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil dan pada saat yang sama mata onyx kembar milik Sasuke pun membulat. Walau pun berbisik, namun suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Shikamaru._

_"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo!" ucap Shikamaru dan langsung menarik Kiba keluar dari kamar rawat itu._

_Setelah mereka –Kiba dan Shika– keluar, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto._

_"Kau...mencintaiku kan, Naruto?" gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi tan pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu._

_Flashback End_

Sejak saat Hinata masuk ke kamar rawat ini, Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam. Hinata yang merasakan tatapan menusuk itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut, benar-benar takut dengan tatapan mata yang seakan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hei, Sas. Tatapan matamu itu sungguh menakutkan." Ucapan Sai sukses membuat mata onyx Sasuke lepas dari Hinata dan balik menatap tajam Sai.

"Teme, kau membuat Hinata ketakutan tau." tegur Naruto. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai perhatian Naruto terhadap Hinata. Mau atau tidak mau, Sasuke pun mulai melembutkan tatapan matanya pada gadis Indigo itu.

"Hn"

Suasana dalam kamar rawat ini terasa sunyi, padahal ada empat orang sekarang. Naruto sungguh tak tahan dengan suasana dingin seperti ini. Sedari tadi masing-masing dari mereka sibuk sendiri. Sasuke sibuk dengan bukunya, Sai sibuk dengan ponselnya, Hinata sendiri sibuk memandangi langit lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka, dan Naruto?. Ia hanya memperhatikan ketiga teman –Sasuke bisa disebut err.. kekasih?– nya itu.

**Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta**

**Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to**

**Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu**

**Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu**

Tiba-tiba suara HP milik Sai berhasil mencairkan suasana yang beku tadi. Sai pun mengangkat Hpnya dan meminta izin untuk berbicara diluar. Naruto pun mempersilahkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sai kembali masuk dan berkata dengan wajah panik.

"Um, Naruto, aku harus segera pulang. Nenekku sakit lagi. Oh iya Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Jaa..."

Blam..

Belum sempat Naruto dan Hinata membalas perkataan Sai, tapi Sai sudah terlebih dahulu berlari keluar dan diikuti pintu yang tertutup dengan keras. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ketidaksopanan Sai. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum. Hei, ternyata Naruto melihat senyuman yang terukir dibibir Hinata.

"Manis." gumamnya tanpa sadar

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat gumaman itu terdengar ditelinganya. Itu membuat Sasuke panas. Sasuke mengira yang Naruto sebut manis itu adalah Sai.

"Manis? Siapa yang manis, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja Hinata, Teme." kata Naruto dengan polosnya sambil tersenyum lima jari. Ia tak tahu bagaimana panasnya suasana hati Sasuke sekarang . Sedangkan Hinata? Ia sedang menunduk malu saat ini, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Ia tak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresinya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Mata onyx miliknya memandang dingin sekilah pada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari itu, semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari hawa dingin disekitarnya sekarang. Ia malah mengambil novel yang ada diatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah sofa yang diduduki Hinata.

"Ano... Hinata-chan, aku baru selesai membaca ini. Terima kasih telah meminjamkannya. Ceritanya menarik sekali." kata Naruto sambil memberikan novel yang ada ditangannya.

Ternyata novel itu adalah novel yang dipinjamkan Hinata pada Naruto kemarin lusa saat Naruto masuk rumah sakit.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk pun, mulai mendongakkan kepala karena merasa ada yang mendekat. Dan saat itu pun dia terkejut mendapatkan Naruto telah berdiri didepannya. Sasuke tahu jika sebenarnya Hinata juga menyukai Naruto, itu terlihat dari tingkah laku Hinata.

"Eh? Sa-sama-sama.." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan langsung mengambil novel itu dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hinata. _Kenapa gak disebelah Sasuke aja sih, Nar?_ Inner author.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau menceritakan hal-hal menarik disekolah selama aku berada dirumah sakit? Aku bosan. Si teme itu tak mau menceritakannya." Kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu, tapi Naruto dan Hinata masih asik mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa. Sejak tadi Sasuke seperti kambing congek. Dia merasa tak dianggap oleh Naruto.

Beberapa menit tadi hatinya panas karena Naruto memuji Hinata dan Sasuke masih bisa menahan kesabaran itu. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ia benar-benar terbakar sekarang. Sebelum gosong(?) ia harus bertindak cepat.

"Na–"

Ucapan Sasuke yang tadinya ingin memanggil Naruto pu terpotong oleh perkataan Hinata,"N-naruto-kun, a-aku harus pulang. Ini sudah sore."

"Baiklah, mau ku antar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti–"

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memotong pembicaraan Hinata. *Sasuke balas dendam xD

"Tidak usah, Dobe. Kau duduk manis saja disitu atau siap-siap untuk pulang besok, aku yang akan mengantarnya sampai depan." Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat datar.

"Hehe,," Naruto mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Jaa ne, Naruto-kun."

"Jaa.."

Hinata pun berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Hinata agak takut dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Mm, Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Ma-maaf, mungkin pertanyaanku ini k-kurang sopan." Hinata menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Ke-napa..kenapa kau begitu..umm p-perhatian pada Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku kekasihnya." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tadi membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan serasa sulit bernafas. Sesak. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Matanya serasa panas dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Hinata itu menyukai Naruto. Selama ini, dia hanya menunggu Naruto menyatakan cintanya. Ia berusaha bersabar sampai saat ini. Tapi, ternyata penantiannya selama ini sia-sia. Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu...bergender lelaki. Kenyataan Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih, itu sangat menyakitkan apalagi kekasihnya itu sesama lelaki.

Hinata mulai merasakan air matanya terjatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Tak memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke padanya. Ia pun menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

'Dia...apakah aku menyakitinya?' gumam Sasuke.

Merasa percuma untuk mengejar Hinata, Sasuke pun kembali ke kamar rawat Naruto. Sepanjang jalannya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, Ia hanya berharap semoga Hinata mengerti dan melupakan Naruto.

Ia mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri didekat jendela yang terbuka sambil memandang ke langit yang telah berubah warna dari biru menjadi orange. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke takut jika Naruto sedang mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, itu bisa membuat keadaan Naruto memburuk.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan iris sapphire'nya langsung bertemu pandang dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, bahwa Naruto terkejut.

"Te-teme? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya disofa, tepat didekat Naruto berdiri. Lalu menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga Naruto terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi lama kelamaan ia memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman dalam dekapan erat nan hangat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menyeruak dari pemuda pirang yang dipeluknya sekarang. Betapa rindunya ia akan aroma ini. Makin lama ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak mau 'lagi' kehilangan Dobe-nya.

Saat sedang menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, Naruto membuka matanya karena merasa bibirnya hangat dan basah. Pipi chubby berwarna tan milik Naruto pun memerah sempurna. Hei... ternyata bibirnya hangat dan basah itu karena Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan mata terpejam. Tak lama, Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya dan membuka matanya. Onyx bertemu sapphire. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena malu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat rindu padamu."

"A– mmhh"

Belum sempat menyesaikan jawabannya, Sasuke telah membukam mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya. Ternyata ia kurang puas dengan yang tadi.

Sasuke menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto tanpa perlawanan. Di jilatnya langit-langit mulut Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto merasa geli. Lidahnya mulai bergulat dengan lidah yang ada dalam mulut Naruto. Mereka saling berbagi saliva.

"Mmhh!"

Naruto sudah mulai merasa kehabisan nafas. Ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar ciuman itu terlepas. Dan... tidak berhasil.

Karena tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya dengan cara mendorong dada Sasuke, maka ia pun menggigit lidah Sasuke yang masih bermain dimulutnya.

"Awwh!"

"Engh...hah...hah...hah...k-kau ingin membunuhku, Teme?" kata Naruto yang masih terengah-engah setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

"Hn."

twitch

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal pada Sasuke yang selalu mengeluarkan kata yang aneh seperti itu. Melihat bibir Naruto yang memerah itu mengerucut, Sasuke pun segera mengecup bibir itu sekilas lalu berdiri. Naruto lagi, lagi, dan lagi terkejut.

"Besok aku jemput sepulang sekolah." dan Ia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku ditempat.

"TEME NO BAKAAAAA." teriak Naruto. Membuat orang yang lewat didepan kamarnya bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil dan terus berjalan santai. Untung saja tidak ada gadis yang melihatnya tertawa kecil seperti itu, jika ada pasti gadis itu akan pingsan ditempat karena wajah Sasuke yang tampan terlihat semakin tampan.

S**kip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Segera mengganti baju. Itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Ia berniat menjemput Naruto dirumah sakit karena hari ini Naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Drrrttt...drrrttt

HP Sasuke yang berada disakunya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Ternyata pesan itu dari Naruto yang memintanya tak usah menjemput karena orang tuanya telah menjemputnya.

**_From: Dobe-chan_**

**_Teme, orang tuaku sudah pulang dari Otto dan menjemputku dirumah sakit. Jadi, aku sekarang sudah pulang._**

**_Aku tak mau merepotkanmu.. ^_^_**

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal membaca pesan dari Naruto dan kembali meletakan HPnya saku celananya tanpa membalas pesan itu (gk ada pulsa kali ya xD *plak). Padahal ia ingin menjemput Naruto dirumah sakit dan berduaan dengan Naruto dirumah keluarga Namikaze.

Eh, tunggu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi kesal, sekarang malah tersenyum –menyeringai–. Ini kesempatannya untuk meminta restu kepada orangtua Sasuke. Ia pun meninggalakan apartemenrnya menuju rumah Dobe-nya dengan menggunakan mobil Mazda RX-8 hitam miliknya.

Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya meminta restu pada orangtuanya Naruto. Bagaimana jika tidak direstui? Bagaimana jika Ia kembali dipisahkan dengan Dobe-nya?. Semua ini membuatnya frustasi sehingga Ia menjambak rambutnya keras-keras.

Sudah 5 menit Ia berada didepan gerbang kediaman Namikaze dan masih terduduk dikursi mobilnya. Ia harus berusaha mendapatkan Narutonya kembali. Harus.

Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam kediaman Namikaze. Saat Ia akan mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria paruh baya yang masih sangat tampan berperawakan hampir sama dengan Naruto.

"Eh? Ada tamu rupanya. Mencari siapa?" tanya pria itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Uchiha rupanya. Sasuke kah?"

'_Kenapa Sasuke ada disini?'_ batin Minato

Minato tahu semua sifat Uchiha, karena Uchiha itu adalah saingan bisnisnya jadi Ia sering bertemu Uchiha dimana-mana(?). Dan darimana Minato tahu nama Sasuke? Lihat saja nanti.'_Darimana ia tahu namaku?'_inner Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Masuklah. Tunggu didalam. Aku tadinya ingin mencari udara segar dihalaman, tapi tak usah jadi saja deh. Hehe"

Perkataan Minato yang disertai cengiran –yang mirip dengan Naruto– membuatnya terkejut karena Minato begitu mirip dengan Dobe-nya.

"Maaf, ji-san."

"Tak apa, masuklah! Akan ku panggilkan anak itu. "

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam. Mata Sasuke menjelajah isi rumah itu. Rumah itu yang dari luar kelihatan biasa saja ternyata dalamnya mewah dan rapi sekali.

"Narutoo! Cepat turun, ada temanmu." Teriak Minato.

"Iya..iya aku tur– eh? Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto yang tadi berlari dari atas, kini berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu. Di hadapan Sasuke sudah ada ayahnya.

"Bicara yang sopan, Naruto! Ya sudah, Sasuke maaf atak ketidaksopanan Naruto. Ji-san kedalam dulu" ucap ayahnya a.k.a Minato.

"Hn."

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. Dan mereka pun saling berdiam diri. Bingung mau memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Ne, Teme..." Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini, teme?"

"Kau tak suka? Baiklah aku akan pe–"

"Tidak. Maksudku..eh.."

Ia –Naruto– kebingungan sendiri untuk meneruskan omongannya.

"Untuk meminta restu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Untuk meminta restu tentang hubungan kita, Baka Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe', Teme"

Suasana yang berisik karena adu mulut yang ringan itu kembali hening.

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Aku harus bicara dengan kedua orangtuamu, Dobe." ucap Sasuke, mengagetkan Naruto 'lagi'. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mengagetkannya.

"Ta-tapi..hah.. baiklah."

Ia berusaha menolak namun Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk memanggil orangtuanya.

"T-tou-san, Kaa-san..." panggil Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bercanda gurau didepan TV.

"Ya?" jawab sang Ibu a.k.a Kushina.

"Ummh.. a-ano, Sasuke ingin bertemu kalian."

"Sasuke?" Kushina membeo lalu menatap Suaminya, seakan bertanya 'siapa Sasuke?'

"Dia teman mungkin pacar Naruto sewaktu SMP, yang sering diceritakan Naruto sebelum Ia kecelakaan." bisik Minato pada Istrinya agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Kushina membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan suaminya. Bukankah dulu Naruto menangis karena Sasuke yang meninggalkannya karena paksaan ayah Sasuke yang tidak setuju hubungan mereka. Mau apa Sasuke datang kemari? Pikiran Kushina melayang pada saat-saat Naruto menceritakan tentang Sasuke sambil menangis.

Sebenarnya Naruto belum menceritakan bahwa ingatannya sudah kembali walau hanya separuhnya saja. Maka dari itu orangtuanya terkejut, Minato terkejut saat melihat Sasuke didepan pintu tadi, sedangkan Kushina terkejut saat tau Sasuke dari suaminya. Kenapa terkejut? Tentu saja terkejut. Naruto seharusnya sudah tak mengenali pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" pnggil Naruto saat melihat orangtuanya termenung.

"heh? Baiklah" ucap MinaKushi.

Ketiga orang itu pun menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana Sasuke telah menunggu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" tanya Minato langsung ketika mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin Baa-san dan Ji-san merestui hubungan kami" kata Sasuke tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Langsung ke inti rupanya. Kushi-chan, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" Minato melirik Kushina yang mengangguk dan membawa Naruto meninggalkan ruang tamu yang menjadi tegang.

"Jadi.. bagaimana, Ji-san?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Kami tau kau, Sasuke. Kau kekasih anakku sewaktu SMP, bukan?"

Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajah datarnya dan hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' andalannya. Padahal dalam hati Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa 'calon' mertuanya ini bisa tahu?

"Naruto pernah sekali bercerita tentang dirimu, Sasuke. Dia yang menangis karena kau yang pindah ke Suna. Kau tahu perasaan kami –Orang tuanya–? Kami tidak tega melihat itu. Setiap malam Ia menangisi dirimu, sampai peristiwa kecelakaan itu."

Penjelasan Minato membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Menangis setiap malam? Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah menangis semenjak kejadian itu.

Dan sekarang Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada 'calon' mertuanya.

"Jika kau kemari untuk meminta restu, aku tak akan merestui kalian." lanjut Minato dengan nada suara yang tegas.

Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam –Sasuke– hanya bisa tercengang. Dulu ayahnya yg tidak merestui, dan sekarang ayah Naruto yang tak merestui? Takdir seperti mempermainkannya sekarang.

"T-tapi kenapa? Karena kita sesama...le-lelaki?" Sasuke sampai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Bukan. Aku sebagai ayahnya tak ingin anakku kembali menderita oleh orang yang sama. Dan sekarang, aku mohon kau keluar dari sini. U-chi-ha-sa-ma.!" Kata Minato dengan menatap lekat pemuda didepannya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap datar Minato. Sebanyak apa lagi cobaan yang akan diterimanya demi mendapat malaikat pirang –Naruto–nya.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk hal yang di inginkannya, termasuk mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

Mata biru langit yang sama dengan anaknya itu terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan didepannya kini. Seorang Uchiha bersujud dan memohon padanya sekarang ini.

"Aku mohon, Ji-san. Aku tak ingin berpisah darinya lagi. Aku...aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Ji-san merestui kami. Aku mohon." Air mata pun turun dari kelopak mata Sasuke dan mengalir melalui pipi pucatnya. Melihat itu semua, keterkejutan Minato bertambah. Begitu besar kah cintanya pada Naruto?

"Aku tak menyangka Uchiha yang begitu tinggi akan harga dirinya kini malah merendahkan harga dirinya demi anakku. Bangunlah, Sasuke." ucap Minato.

Sasuke pun bangun dari 'sujud'nya dan langsung menatap mata Sapphire milik Minato. Dari matanya memang sudah tak menangis lagi, tapi masih terlihat di kedua pipi pucatnya yang basah.

"Aku akan merestuimu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Apapun, Ji-san."

"Kau harus..."

**To be continued**

Kependekan atau kepanjangan?

Jelek?

Kalau jelek, mohon kasih tau dimana jeleknya atau kekurangannya lewat review ya.. ^^a


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Author : Mimi-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Bertele-tele, Alur kelamaan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh..!**

Resah, gelisah, bingung, dan takut. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang pria yang sedang terbaring diranjangnya. Sasuke. Dialah orang itu. Perkataan 'calon' mertua–Minato–nya masih terngiang ditelinganya. Mungkinkah Ia bisa menjalani persyaratan yang diberikan padanya? Ia bingung, bagaimana caranya melakukan itu? Bahkan otak Uchihanya yang cerdas pun sampai macet dan tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

_Flashback_

_"Aku akan merestuimu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Minato dengan wajah serius._

_"Apapun, Ji-san."_

_"Kau harus..."_

_"..."_

_"Kau harus membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Kau tahu? Naruto sudah kehilangan ingatannya tentangmu" ucap Minato._

_"Naruto sejak dulu mencintaiku. Lagi pula dia sudah ingat sebagian ingatannya, Ji-san" jawab Sasuke dengan narsisnya *dichidori._

_"Dasar uchiha. Kau pikir hanya dengan ingatannya kembali, maka rasa cintanya padamu pun akan kembali, begitu?" tanya Minato._

_"..."_

_Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab apapun._

_"Ku dengar, Naruto sedang menyukai gadis keturunan Hyuuga. Dan ada yang bilang juga bahwa gadis itu pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Ku pikir Naruto tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

_Deg._

_Perkataan itu membuat jantung Sasuke terasa tertohok dan juga seakan membuatnya lupa cara bernafas._

_"Aku akan berbuat apapun demi kebahagiaan anakku. Jika dia mencintaimu, aku akan merestui kalian. Karena itu pasti membuatnya bahagia. Dan...jika dia sudah tidak mencintaimu, ku harap kau tinggalkan dia." lanjut Minato dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke._

_" –me, Teme.. SASUKE!"_

_Suara melengking itu hampir membuat Sasuke terjerembab saking kagetnya. Untung Ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya._

_"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Dobe. Aku tak tuli."_

_"Habis kau diam saja saat ku panggil." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda Ia kesal._

_"Hn"_

_Mereka sekarang sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu yang menjadi tempat perdebatan Minato dengan Sasuke._

_Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke. Naruto menduga pikiran Sasuke sedang tidak ada disini. 'Tou-san bicara apa tadi pada Sasuke ya?' batin Naruto._

_"Ne, Teme?" Naruto mulai buka suara._

_"Hn"_

_"Ano.. tadi tou-san bicara apa padamu? Dia merestui umm...kita?" tanya Naruto._

_"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya balik pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_"Eh? Jawab dulu per–"_

_"Jawab saja!" potong Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Ia bingung, apakah Ia masih mencintai Sasuke atau tidak. _

_"Tak bisa menjawab eh, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan agak sinis._

_"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung" gumam Naruto yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu. Ada tugas sekolah yang harus ku selesaikan. Nanti akan ku pinjamkan padamu setelah aku selesai." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dan pergi menuju pintu keluar kediaman Namikaze. Sebenatnya Ia ingin cepat pulang bukan karena akan mengerjakan tugas, tapi Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana ini._

_"Gomen ne." lirih Naruto._

_"Tak apa" jawab Sasuke yang masih bisa mendengar lirihan Naruto._

_Sasuke pun berlalu dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze dan pergi ke Apartementnya._

_Flashback end_

Bagaimana kalau Naruto tak mencintainya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Ia mencintai Hinata? Bagaimana jika Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepala Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya pusing. _'Mungkin jika tidur, perasaanku akan lebih baik' _pikirnya walau sekarang masih jam 7 malam. Kelopak mata itu pun perlahan tertutup menyembunyikan mata onyx sang bungsu Uchiha.

Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah terbangun sejak matahari masih bersembunyi. Terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dikamarnya. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa yang mengetuk pintu pasti ibunya.

Tok...tok...tok

"NARU–"

"Aku sudah bangun, Kaa-san" kata Naruto yang memotong panggilan–teriakan– ibunya.

"Eh? Baiklah. Cepat mandi dan turun untuk makan ya, sayang" kata Ibunya yang semula bingung karena Naruto tidak biasanya bangun sebelum dibangunkan.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat. Lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mandi.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tumben sekali dia bangun cepat" gumam Kushina yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Hey Kushi-chan, cepat sekali kau turun. Apa Naruto tidak mau bangun?" tanya Minato saat Kushina sudah sampai diruang makan.

"Tidak. Dia sudah bangun sebelum dibangunkan." Jawab Kushina seraya tersenyum pada suaminya, walau ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada Naruto.

"Tumben sekali" ucap Minato. Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membawa sarapan yang sudah Ia siapkan.

Setelah Kushina kembali dari dapur, Ia melihat Naruto sedang bercanda gurau dengan ayahnya. Rasa khawatir Kushina pada Naruto segera hilang saat melihat tawanya.

"Kaa-san membuat sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah seperti anak kecil.

"Kaa-san hanya membuat omelet daging. Kaa-san sedang malas masak. Hehe" ucap Kushina sambil tertawa garing.

"Ah, kalau malas masak, kenapa Kaa-san tak membuatkan ramen instan saja?"

"Makanan itu tidak sehat, Naruto. Sebaiknya cepat makan. Kau akan diantar oleh Tou-san hari ini" sambung Minato.

"Baiklah. Eh? Tou-san akan mengantarku? Tumben sekali" wajah sendu Naruto berganti dengan wajah curiga pada ayahnya.

"Ya. Hanya sekali ini saja. Dan sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum kau terlambat, Naruto" jawab Minato. Naruto hanya mangangguk dan tersenyum lima jari lalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san" ucap Naruto lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kushina.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Kushi-chan" kata Minato. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke mobil yang sudah siap didepan rumah.

"Itterasai.." seru Kushina dengan suara agak lantang.

**Konoha Senior High School**

Baru beberapa sekolah disini, tapi fans Sasuke disekolah ini mencapai ratusan yang kebanyakan adalah siswi. Sasuke merasa kesal karena diikuti terus oleh beberapa fansnya sejak Ia menginjakkan kaki didepan gerbang tadi pagi. Untungnya Ia sudah bisa lolos saat ini.

Sekarang Ia sudah berada dikoridor sekolahnya menuju kelasnya pasti. Suasana tenang inilah yang Ia inginkan sebelum suara melengking memanggilnya.

"SASU-TEME!"

Sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah menghampirinya.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali, Dobe"

"Habis kau ku panggil dari tadi, kau tidak menengok. Huh, dasar Baka-Teme" jawab Naruto yang sudah mengembungkan pipi tanda Ia kesal.

"Hn"

Twitch

Naruto yang semula berniat akan membentak Sasuke pun tidak jadi karena Sasuke sudah jauh berada didepannya. _'Dasar Teme' _gerutunya dalam hati. Lalu mengejar Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou minna~" ucap Naruto.

"O-ohayou N-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Seperti biasa, Naruto pasti berteriak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada teman-temannya dikelas. Hanya dibalas anggukan atau senyuman oleh teman-temannya. Naruto pun menuju tempat duduknya–dan Sasuke–. Disana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Teme, sebenarnya apa yang ayahku katakan padamu kemarin?" tanya Naruto yang melihat kalakuan Sasuke yang dingin padanya hari ini.

"Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu, Dobe" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Gah, kau ini dingin sekali bicara sih. Padahal sewaktu dirumah sakit, kau hangat"

"Hn"

Teng...teng...teng

Bel masuk berhasil memotong pembicaraan mereka. Dan masuklah seorang guru berambut hitam panjang bermata kuning menyeramkan a.k.a Orochimaru-sensei.

Sepanjang pelajaran sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara pada Naruto. Kelakuan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto heran dan sedih. Sasuke yang semula selalu bersikap hangat padanya, sekarang malah bersikap dingin seperti ini.

"Naruto, ayo cepat sebelum kantin penuh" panggil Kiba yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas bersama Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya dan Sai dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang pucat.

"Ya tunggu' jawab Naruto.

"Teme, kau ikut tidak?"

"Tidak"

Mendengar jawaban dingin dari Sasuke, membuat hati Naruto mencelos. Ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk bersama dengan bukunya.

"Sasuke-kuun~"

Suara yang terdengar manja itu membuat Naruto menoleh ke tempat duduk Sasuke. Ternyata disana ada Sakura yang sedang menawari bekal untuk Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke untuk makan bersama. Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke menerima ajakan Sakura. Dari pada berlama-lama melihat adegan itu, Ia pun segera berlari keluar menyusul teman-temannya.

**Ditempat duduk Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun, ini ku buatkan onigiri." kata Sakura sambil membuka tempat makannya.

"Hn"

"Aku suapi ya.. Aaaa" kata Sakura lagi, menyodorkan onigiri yang ada ditangannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau makan saja sendiri" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Oh ayolah, sekali saja"

"Tidak"

"Ku mohon"

"Tidak"

"Pliisss"

"Tidak"

"Sekali saja, ya"

"Hn"

Sasuke pun akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia pun menerima suapan onigiri dari Sakura karena lelah mendengar gadis itu merengek.

"Enak tidak?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn"

"Ku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'. Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk menyuapi ku."

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, satu kali lagi"

"Hn"

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu pun menyuapi Sakura dengan pandangan malas.

**Diatap sekolah, disaat yang sama**

Terlihat empat orang siswa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan makan, kecuali pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang tidur.

"Naruto-kun, cepat habiskan ramenmu. Jika dingin, tidak enak kan?" tegur Sai dengan senyum andalannya.

"Aku malas makan." lirih Naruto.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Tidak biasanya kau tidak nafsu makan, apalgi makan ramen"

"Entahlah, aku akan makan dikelas saja deh." ujar Naruto sambil beranjak pergi membawa ramen cup miliknya.

Anak tunggal pasangan MinaKushi ini berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelasnya. Namun, saat diambang pintu Ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan.

"Ayolah, satu kali lagi"

"Hn"

Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyuapi Sakura. Hatinya seperti dihujam oleh ratusan jarum. Mata birunya memanas seketika. Ia pun menjatuhkan cup ramen yang ada di tangannya lalu segera berlari dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh pun, segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ia pun melihat cup ramen yang sudah tumpah. Nama seseorang pun terlintas dikepalanya.

"Naruto" gumamnya sangat pelan. Ia pun berlari keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo didalam kelas.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya ditaman belakang sekolah.

Setelah Ia sampai disana, Ia menghampiri pohon Sakura yang hanya ada satu saja ditaman ini. Ia duduk diantara akar-akar pohon Sakura. Ia terus meneteskan air matanya dan terdengar isakan tertahan dari bibirnya. Naruto bingung pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Ia sampai seperti ini hanya dengan malihat kejadian itu?

"hiks...di-dia bilang dia...hiks...mencintaiku, tapi ke-kenapa" ucapnya sangat pelan. Ia pun memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Ia lebih memilih posisi berbaring. Ia sedang memikirkan Sasuke. Apakah tadi Ia cemburu? Pertanyaan itu terngiang dikepalanya hingga Ia tertidur dibawah pohon Sakura itu.

**Atap sekolah**

Brak...

Suara dobrakan pintu itu membuat penghuni yang ada disana terlonjak kaget. Si rusa pemalas–Shikamaru–sampai terbangun daru tidurnya.

"Urusai." ucap Shikamaru.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya sang pendobrak pintu a.k.a Sasuke.

"Tadi dia sudah balik duluan ke kelas" jawab Kiba.

"Kuso!" Sasuke pun kembali mencari Naruto. _'Jadi, Naruto melihat kejadian tadi? Tapi kenapa dia lari?'_ inner Sasuke.

Walau bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sasuke enggan kembali ke kelas. Ia lebih mwmilih untuk mencari Naruto. Pemuda berambut chicken style ini hampir gila karena tidak kunjung bertemu dengan seseorang yang Ia cari. Dari mulai toilet, perpustakaan, ruang club, dan kembali lagi ke kelas, Ia masih belum menemukan Naruto.

"Mungkin halaman belakang." gumam Sasuke saat menyadari hanya tempat itulah yang belum dikunjunginya. Sesegera mungkin Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ia mendesah kecewa saat tidak melihat siapapun disana. Namun matanya berhasil menangkap gundukan seperti rambut berwarna pirang dibalik pohon sakura.

Dengan langkah perlahan Ia mendekati pohon sakura itu. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya sedang tertidur diantara akar pohon. Ekspresi terkejutnya segera tergantikan dengan senyum tips nan lembut yang terukir dibibir pucatnya. Ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Sasuke hanya mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk sekedar mengecup kening Naruto. Tapi, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata biru itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, lalu...

"KYAAAAAA"

"Ck, kau berisik sekali, Dobe." Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang segera bangun dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hn."

"Se-sebaiknya kita kembali ke k-kelas, Teme." kata Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

Greb...

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto sebelum Naruto mengambil langkah untuk pergi sehingga sekarang Naruto jatuh ke pelukannya. Ia mendekap erat Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku sudah bilangkan, jgn membuatku khawatir!" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menciumi surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Go-gomen ne." gumam Naruto.

"Hn."

Saat Naruto mencoba melepas pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke malah memeluknya makin erat.

"Teme, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi, lebih baik bolos saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Heh? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jam 11." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. Mereka pun terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Tadi yang menjatuhkan cup ramen instan didepan pintu kelas, itu kau kan?"

"..."

Diam dan menundukkan kepala, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Sudah ku duga itu kau, Dobe."

"..."

"Lantas kenapa kau pergi dan malah ke sini? Kau melihat'nya'?"

Lawan bicara–Naruto–nya hanya menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu dan matanya mulai memanas lagi.

"Kau...kau cemburu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, Teme. Aku kan keka– " Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya saat Ia sadar bahwa dirinya keceplosan bicara dan tangisannya langsung pecah.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto dan memeluknya makin erat.

"Maaf yah. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ta-tapi...hiks... aku me-melihatnya dengan jelas...hiks... Pa-padahal kau b-berjanji ti-tidak akan...hiks... me-meninggalkan ku kan." Kata Naruto yang susah payah mencoba meredakan tangisnya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Aku memang tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Dobe. Aku janji. Yang tadi itu hanya salah paham."

"Ta-tapi..."

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, tapi bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh kecupan lembut dari Sasuke. Hanya kecupan singkat dan lembut, tidak lebih. Sasuke pun melepaskan ckecupan itu lalu menarik dagu Naruto agar wajahnya bertatapan langsung.

"Percayalah padaku."

"Ya. Aku percaya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang memang sudah manis seperti gula. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Naruto dengan kecupan ringan dikeningnya.

"Ne Sasuke.." panggl Naruto pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Hn?"

"A-aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo."

Harapan Sasuke akhirnya terkabul. Naruto mencintainya lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang menghalanginya lagi. Tidak ayahnya, tidak juga ayah Naruto. Syarat dari ayah Naruto sudah Ia penuhi. Ia akan memulainya dengan Naruto dari awal lagi. Cobaan lain pasti menghampiri hubungan mereka. Sasuke berjanji akan me-restart ulang semuanya dan pasti akan lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya.

**Fin.**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gaje banget ya?

Ceritanya pasarankah?

Kalau jelek, mohon kasih tau dimana jelek atau kurangnya lewat review ya.. ^^a

Supaya author bisa bikin yang lebih baik lagi.

**Balesan review buat yang gak punya akun:**

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Jung**: Ni dah lanjut,, pasti ku sms kok.. ^^

**Mamitsu27**: Udah gk penasarankan? Hehe

**Tia Hanasaki**: Nih udah update, jdi gk penasaran lagi.. :D

**Shikawa Asuka**: Chapter lalu kurang panjang ya? Hmm, yang ini malah lebih kurang panjang. Gomen ne.. kehabisan ide..

**Ca kun**: Updatenya kelamaan gk nih? Cepetkan? :D


End file.
